


Family Lies

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Consent Issues, Emotional, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: And Kami forgive her again because she did. Wholly, and truly, did she love him. [Shikamaru x Tenten] [Side Shino x Tenten] [Background Shikamaru x Temari]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Happy holidays everyone! Even if this is the most non-Christmasy vibe story ever xD
> 
> So, this was created out of two random thoughts. Number one being me realising that three of my four favourite characters have brown hair and brown eyes; guess I have a thing for kick ass brunettes!
> 
> And number two; how does the timing of all the kids in Boruto work out? I mean, for them all to be in the same class in the Academy and all the same age.
> 
> Naruto and Hinata were already married for, what? Three or four months just before getting pregnant and Sai and Ino are like confirmed dating at that point, so yea sure okay, but Shikamaru and Temari only started dating at the wedding and Sasuke was off who knows where so it all just screams first time accidental pregnancies and shotgun weddings to me! xD
> 
> As usual, please make sure to read the warnings! *heart hands*
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten] or [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Scenes. Consent Issues. Swearing. Alcohol. Affair. Heavily Emotional Scenes. Pregnancy. Pregnancy Sex.

"I'm going to head home Hinata I don't feel all that great."

"Oh n-no," Hinata looked sadly at her friend then, continuing to bounce the month old baby in her arms. "Is it som-something you a-ate?"

"Don't be silly Hinata your food is always amazing," Tenten grinned before rubbing her eye. "I'm just a bit tired, I only got home from my mission this morning. I just need some sleep is all."

The Hyuga smiled then. "O-Okay, get some re-rest Tenten. I'll see you to-tomorrow for t-tea?"

The weapons user let out a yawn even as her eyes lit up in a smile. "Wouldn't miss it," she turned then to shout back to the rest of the party. "Bye everyone!"

All her friends shouted back some sort of a goodbye and all the children released rounds of "bye bye Auntie Tenten!"

She turned back to grin at the baby in Hinata's arms.

"And I will see _you_ tomorrow!"

She gently booped Himawari on the nose with the tip of her finger making the baby look confused for a second before releasing a gurgle happy noise.

Hinata and Tenten shared a smile before the bun haired woman made her leave.

She closed the door to her apartment with a small click; Tenten then leant back against it; instantly her smile dropped and she fell to her knees and started to sob so hard she simply lay on her floor and wept.


	2. Chapter 2

"What a drag I forgot to give Tenten that history scroll she was asking about," Shikamaru turned to his wife then. "I'm going to give this to her then head into the office. I've got some work that needs finishing today."

The blonde simply waved her hand in a dismissive manner, not bothering to look at him but acknowledging that he'd spoken; it was about as much as he expected.

It was about as much as their marriage resulted in.

Six years ago, when they had been dating a few months and Shikamaru knew it wasn't working, all they seemed to do was bitch and moan and get annoyed at each other, he planned on breaking it off but he never got the chance. When she came to Konohagakure and they both said they needed to talk at the same time he let her speak first and she revealed she was pregnant from their one and only night together. He didn't need to say his piece, his plans had gone out the window and he'd asked her to marry him instead.

As a parent she was great, he couldn't fault her there but as a wife and partner; marriage had not improved things. The fan user simply yelled at him about different things than before and ignored him in the same house instead of in another country.

He ruffled Shikadai's hair before leaving the party heading to Tenten's apartment.

"Tenten," he knocked for a second time before hearing a noise that made his insides freeze and quickly place his ear against the wood.

He definitely heard right, that was the sound of her crying.

"What a drag Tenten open this door right now, I can hear you crying," he actually banged on it then. "Open this door and tell me-"

The door opened then only enough for him to be able see through. She was on the floor, on her shins, tears falling freely from her eyes and she didn't even seem to have it in her to care about how completely and utterly broken she looked.

"Shi-Shika? Wha-What-?"

He knelt down and pushed his way in to her house to be able to sit against the wood of the door, closing it in the process and she attached herself to him then, in a hug, were she proceeded to start bawling her eyes out again.

He had never seen her act like this before, it unnerved something in him he didn't even know was there.

"Tenten what happ-?"

"I'm so ti-tired of be-being _alone_ ," she cried out through her tears. "You all have pa-partners and chil-children and families and-and I'm just _a-alone_."

His shaking hands came up to hold her then, instead of floating unhelpfully at her sides and she lowered her head, so her forehead was leaning against his shoulder and continued to cry her heart out.

Shikamaru's mind raced.

He had no idea she felt that way, did any of them? It wasn't like they were rubbing their family life in her face they all just loved her and wanted her to be in their lives.

His mind conjured up images of her as a mother. Sweet and kind but fierce and protective.

She would sing lullabies and teach kunai throws and dance in the kitchen with the baby in her arms and hold target practice in the back garden.

As a wife she would be loving and caring and giving but flirty and charming and fair.

She would worry about her husband when he was away and greet him with kisses when he returned, she would force him to do chores but drag him to the bedroom when the work was done, and she would add life and noise to their house and make it a place worth rushing home to.

As the mother of _his_ child and _his_ wife she would be everything he had ever dreamed he could want.

The shadow user's self control and plain common sense seemed to snap like a pulled too tightly rubber band.

He got onto his knees to hover over her suddenly, forcing her head up and he cupped her jaw in his palms.

"You want children?"

He saw her frown then, most likely at his low tone but she answered anyway, she nodded.

"Ye-yes I; I think I d-"

Her surprised gasp was muffled by his lips forcefully placed on hers.

"You want children, you can have mine."

He saw Tenten's tear red eyes widen.

"Shi-Shika I-"

She gasped when he firmly pushed her onto the floor and crushed her between him and the wooden boards, kissing her again with that firm pressure for good measure.

He held her jaw straight as he moved to start dragging his lips down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt with the other.

His male pride sung darkly when her hands gripped his shoulders tight; not to shove him away but to hold him to her.

"You will be a _fantastic_ mother."

The compliment sounded somehow dark and dangerous even to his own ears, in the husky tone he used but had never spoken in before.

"I watched you playing with the kids today. You were the only one who actually cared about what they said or did. You were the first one to run to Inojin when he fell and started to cry."

Her top was opened then and he wasted no time dragging his teeth and tongue across her full breasts. He felt her breath hitch then.

"You are strong and beautiful and deadly and more of a mother than all the others combined and my Kami all I could think while I was watching you was you deserve it more than them."

He removed her red trousers then and she even helped kick them off.

She still hadn't said a word since he pushed her to the floor, not to stop or continue; she only released these little whimpers and gasps that spurred him on. He felt a growl crawl up his throat.

Shikamaru leant up then to undo his own trousers and he never took his eyes off her face when he did it.

His eyes darkened, and his breathing sped up, when he saw her open her legs for him.

She let out another surprised noise when he leaned over her again, and pulled her hips up by an arm under her pelvic bone.

He pushed his face into her neck.

"You want children Tenten?" He repeated from earlier only in a darker, throatier, voice than before, and he felt her nod.

The Nara turned more into her neck to growl against it. "You want _my_ children?"

He didn't give her time to reply to that one, because he pulled her underwear to the side and plunged into her right to the base making her throw her head back and moan and he found himself moaning right along with her.

"Oh you feel so good," Shikamaru moaned again as his grip around her hips tightened and he started to move. "If you were mine there would be no way you wouldn't have children because I would be inside you every chance I got, you feel that good."

Shikamaru felt her shove her face into his neck, he felt her quick and shallow breaths against his throat, and his skin burned in response.

Her hands clutching his shoulders fisted themselves in his top, spurring him on to speed up his movements, making her whine, and Kami didn't she sound so pretty when she whined.

When he felt himself start to cum he held himself firmly inside her, none of his seed was going to leave her, to go to waste.

It was only when he got his breath back, and he felt her body make a few jolty movements. did reality smack him across the face.

He released her and outright flung himself against the door.

What the _ever loving shit_ did he just do?

"Tenten I-" he couldn't think, couldn't breathe. through the panic in his chest, _what had he just done?_ "I don't-"

"Leave," that single word felt like a kunai to the heart, she didn't even yell at him, he could have dealt with that, he _deserved_ that, but she just closed her eyes and swallowed deeply. "Just _leave_ Shika."

Giving her a look like he would rather stay and work this out, not that she could see it; he did leave; fled like a coward would have been a better way of putting it.


	3. Chapter 3

She was all he could think about. Her hair, her lips, how good she had felt, her little moans and gasps and whimpers, what a brilliant mother she would be...and how much of a giant scumbag he was for taking advantage of her at an obviously emotional time. What on earth had possessed him? Possessed him to act like that?

Shikamaru groaned, slamming his head against the desk.

He lifted it again when he heard his office door open, when he saw who it was he frowned.

"Hey Shika."

"Ino," the shadow user sat up a little straighter. "What are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be at home?"

The blonde suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I need a favour; It's Tenten."

He froze, but forced himself to relax, his body not his mind, there was no way he could relax that.

"What about her?"

Ino crossed her arms as she shook her head looking like she was thinking something over.

"I think something bad happened on her last mission because she was funky even when we all met up for tea earlier."

Shikamaru could hazard a guess what was upsetting her but kept it to himself.

"She is umm-" the Yamanaka cut off to bite her lip in a grimace. "-currently making a spectacle of herself in the The Tree Bar. A bunch of us have tried talking to her but she just-"

She stopped abruptly again to sway side to side.

He felt his eyebrows come together, she was doing what?

"What?"

"You're a bit more authoritative than the rest of us," she said sounding like she was coming to the favour she came to ask. "Will you go talk some sense into her before she hurts herself or someone else? I've never seen her so wasted."

"What a drag," the Nara ran a hand over his face. It wasn't really how he wanted to see her again but duty called apparently. "Yea I'll head over now."

When the shadow user got there he didn't even have to enter the bar to find her.

Tenten was outside, dressed in black trousers that clung to her like a second skin and wearing a top that barely covered everything important, with her hair falling about her in waves. She was stunning; a stunning temptress. She was also draped over some tall, good-looking, nobody important; and the sight made his blood boil.

He stormed over and ripped the nameless male off her. It almost looked like the man was about to start a fight but the shadows he threw around him in a threatening show must have been enough because the man immediately backed off.

"You; leave; _now_."

The man was gone the next second.

"What the hell Shika?" She immediately shouted throwing her arms out, not slurring her words, but her voice had an unsteadiness to it. She had been drinking, and drinking hard, like Ino said. "I planned on-"

"Doesn't matter what you planned on," Shikamaru yelled, turning back to her, before he could catch himself. "You're going home."

"I don't _want_ to go home," she yelled back, trying to dismiss him with a flick of her arm. "Leave me alone Shika. I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

She stumbled then and he caught her easily, but she quickly threw him off.

"Don't touch me," the weapons user nearly hissed before wrapping herself up in a hug, suddenly looking upset. "We both know where that leads."

He saw that coming. Quickly looking around, he saw the street was thankfully empty, so no one could hear her outburst. Shikamaru risked her wrath once again to take a gentle hold of her shoulder, trying to lead her in direction of her house.

"Tenten come on let me take you home."

She sighed, rubbing her arms then. "Fine."

As soon as she was in her kitchen she pulled a full bottle of white wine out of the fridge.

"Have a drink with me."

The male felt himself sigh, he honestly didn't know if he could trust himself. "Tenten-"

She was already pouring him a glass.

"If you're going to stay, the least you could do is drink with me."

He took the offered glass, if only to avoid confrontation of any kind, and sat beside her on her sofa when she plopped herself down in it, and took a swig directly from the bottle.

"I'm so sorry," he found himself finally blurting out, almost stumbling over the words when he saw her close her eyes for a long second, like she had done the previous day. "What a complete drag. Why are you even letting me sit here? Shouldn't I be a reported bloody mess right now?"

When she lowered the glass bottle her eyes took on a distant quality.

"I hate myself."

Her response puzzled him.

"You should hate _me_."

"Oh I hate you too," she confirmed, before taking another gulp from the bottle. "But I hate me more."

That only confused him more. "Why?"

"Because I wanted everything you said to be true so badly. Because-" She curled into herself then, wrapping her free arm around her lifted knees, looking ashamed before she whispered. "Because a part of me _does_ hope you get me pregnant."

He would have sworn on any Hokage's grave his heart actually _stopped_.

"And I hate myself for it," the wine bottle fell to the floor for her to hold her head in her hands, her voice becoming shaky. "But you're right I do-I do want children and I am sick of being alone, and I want a family, and I'm jealous of everyone else, and what they have, and I'm not even seeing anyone, and I-"

For the second time in as many days he cut her off by pulling her into a kiss, and her shaking hands came up to hold his shoulders.

But it was the first time their mouths opened and they tasted each other.

It was the first time they made it to the bedroom.

It was the first time they were both naked when he entered her.

It was the first time they kissed afterwards.

And he didn't even remotely care how wrong it was all supposed to be; because he loved every second of it.


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't expect him to be there when she woke up, and part of her was outright relieved he wasn't.

As she was walking down the street, later that day, she decided she was going to make some life changes, she'd had her outburst, she'd done something _incredibly_ stupid, it was now time to pick herself up and dust herself off.

Take dating a bit more seriously, find a nice guy to start a family with, or at least just someone she lik-

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I-" she looked up and blinked. "Shino?"

The insect user turned to look at her over his shoulder, since it was his back she had just walked into. "Tenten?"

She smiled. "Hi Shino! What are you up to?"

"I am; aimlessly wondering; why?" He turned to her fully, his shoulders slumped slightly. "I find myself; once again; alone."

Another thing she was going to do was spend more time with her friends, she thought that would be good for her too, why not start now?

"Want to get some lunch with me then?"

He looked surprised by the offer, but gave her a small upturn of lips, which made her beam.

"I would; enjoy that immensely."

"Great!" She linked her arm with his and started pulling him down the street with her. "Where do you want to go?"


	5. Chapter 5

She had been staying true to herself for a little under three months, no dates yet, but spending lots of time with her friends, one on one, especially Shino as it played out, and in groups with their adorable children; Shikamaru was at most of the group meet ups but that couldn't be avoided.

Every time they were around each other she could feel him staring at her, finding excuses to talk to her, to touch her, to be alone with her; and she couldn't say anything because she caught herself doing the same. But as soon as she realised she was doing it she stopped, she would _stop_ this thing between them, she simply had t-

"Tenten."

She froze in her penmanship of creating her new scroll to set down her brush and turn slowly.

"Shika," she addressed the man calmly standing at her window, expression intense. "What are you-?"

He was over the next second, kneeling in front of her seated form, pulling her against him and kissing her firmly and she melted instantly into him, like warm candle wax.

"I know it's a drag, but, I couldn't stay away anymore," he whispered longingly against her lips. "I missed you."

Kami help her because-

"I missed you too."

The shadow user kissed her again and she grabbed him to her.

When he lifted her honeymoon style and brought her to the bedroom, she cursed herself for being so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Shino looked confused when he opened his door in the middle of the night to find her standing on his doorstep.

"Tenten? What are-?"

"I'm sorry Shino," she immediately blurted out, her jittering hands falling to her sides. "I know, I shouldn't, I'm sorry I-I'll leave."

He wrapped a firm hand around her wrist to stop her leaving. A grip light enough that she could easily break it, nothing like Shikamaru's, he held her like he never wanted to let go.

"I cannot; in good conscious; let you leave; Why? You are obviously in distress," he actually released her wrist then, and placed his hand on the doorframe instead. "What is wrong?"

She ran her hands over her face as she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. "I just," she had to force down a breath. "Don't laugh okay? But I, I was lonely and-"

_And I had sex with a married man and it was beyond wonderful and I feel like I'm falling even more-_

"-and I just," she placed her palms over her mouth to try to contain her sob. "The only person I wanted to see was you."

She saw Shino's eyebrows raise and his jaw open slightly in silent surprise, and her nerves told her to get the hell out of there.

"I shouldn't have come, I'm sor-"

The Aburame took the final step out his door to be in front of her, cupped her jaw in one hand, and kissed her then. Soft and unsure, everything Shikamaru's kisses weren't, and she threw herself into the feeling.

Shino was slow and tender and, again, everything Shikamaru wasn't, and she felt like she could get used to this, it was just _almost_ enough to forget the Nara.

And the best part was, were Shikamaru had to leave after she fell asleep, she woke up to Shino running his hands through her hair. He even whispered a "good morning" into her tresses.

She grinned and pulled him into another light and lovely kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where were you last night?"

Her head spun round to her open sliding door to find the shadow manipulator there, looking both lost and hurt.

"What?"

"Where were you?" He asked again coming to stand behind her.

"Why do you care?" She shot back.

He moved to her side to actually pull her away from the dishes she was putting in the sink, to gain her full attention. "Because I came to see you and you weren't here. I wanted to apologise for having to leave; I didn't want to."

As much as she wanted to shake off his grip, his touch always calmed some small part of her.

"I'm allowed to not be here Shika."

"What a drag," she heard him exhale deeply through his teeth before bringing her captured forearms to rest against his chest, she could feel his sped up heartbeat through her palm. "Why won't you tell me where you were?"

"Because it's none of your business Shika."

He grabbed her waist then, pulling her to be flush against him when she moved to leave the room.

"Tell me," he begged, outright _begged_. "Please?"

Tenten pushed on his chest, hoping he would release her, but his grip only tightened.

She tilted her head up to be in his face to hiss her next words. "You don't love me Shika so quit acting like you do," she forced herself to remain angry, to not to break, to not simply fall into him and never let go. "I don't love you. I'm _not_ your girlfriend. You're _not_ my boyfriend. I'm _not_ your wife and you are most definitely _not_ my husband."

Kami he looked like she just punched him, the anguished look on his face. "But; I-"

"Go home Shika," she managed to jerk free then and forced herself to glare at him. "Go home to your wife."

With that she stormed out of her own kitchen, to hide in her bathroom until he left.

And he did leave, eventually, and she wished that made her feel better.


	8. Chapter 8

She answered the door the next morning and smiled.

"Hi Shino I-" her smile dropped at his serious expression and aura. "What's wrong?"

"We must speak; about the other day."

Her jaw unhinged in understanding, and her hand fell from the door handle as she felt what was left of her heart fall to pieces.

"You regret it."

"No;" he quickly reassured, taking a step towards her and lightly taking her hand. "That is not; what I am here to say."

"Oh," she blinked in befuddlement. "What's wrong then?"

"We; moved a little fast for me to be truly comfortable with. But I enjoy your company immensely; and you bring so much happiness to my life. I respect; and admire you; and I see a potential future with you; filled with joy and laughter," he took her other hand then and she actually saw his lips form a small smile. "I wish to date you; properly."

Those pieces of her heart that broke a few seconds ago, came back together and shone. Her smile was also shining.

"Really?"

His own smile grew at her happy coated question.

"Yes; really."

Tenten jumped on the spot in happiness, making the insect tamer actually chuckle, as she threw her arms around him then.

"I'd love to!"

Her arms tightened when her mind, treacherously, thought of Shikamaru for a second.


	9. Chapter 9

A week and a half later Shino left her at her door after a lovely date. That's all there was too it. It was just a lovely evening.

"Goodnight Tenten."

"Goodnight Shino."

She actually just stood at her door and watched him walk away with a silly smile on her face.

"What a drag Tenten, you can't be serious."

Her head spun round then, to the railing at the end of her apartment corridor, looking around the hallway she couldn't see anything, she knew that voice but couldn't see him. "Shika?"

The shadows seemed to uncoil then, revealing him standing only a few metres away, looking silently furious.

"I heard from Sakura but I thought she was joking."

The weapons user lowered her head and ran her hands over her skirt. "Heard what?"

"You're dating Shino? Really?" He stayed leaning against the wall but he lifted his head, his eyebrow rising with it. "You didn't invite him in."

She forced her head up to meet his eyes, she had nothing to hide.

"Because we're taking things slow."

"Because you didn't _want_ to invite him in," Shikamaru ran his thumb over his bottom lip in thought, and she found herself following the movement. When he lowered his arm he gave her a once over and it made her run her hands over her outfit again. "Because it was _definitely_ your call; what man could resist you looking like that?"

She hated that her cheeks flushed at that, she hated even more that she loved his smirk in return.

"A man with integrity maybe?"

She shot back, giving her own smirk as she opened her door. His eyes lit up then and his smirk grew, he did always like it when she played with him a little.

He followed her in like she knew he would.

"That's a strange way of saying a complete idiot."

"Shino is not an idiot," she defended with an eye roll.

"No, he isn't;" the Nara couldn't help but agree. Next thing his arms were around her waist and his face was buried in her throat. "But he's not what you want; not really."

His breath on her neck felt so nice and when his fingers slipped under the hem of her strap top her nerves warmed.

"I'm sure it's all polite and proper but it's all just _missing_ something isn't it? It's missing excitement and lust and just that little something extra that gets your blood pumping."

"That's me isn't it?" She could feel him smile against the back of her neck. "I'm what excites you."

"Don't flatter yoursel-"

She cut herself off to gasp followed by a groan when he ran his fingers over her opening through her underwear.

"Is it flattery if it's true?" She felt him sigh deeply into her let down hair. "Admit it. You can't stand being away from me just as much as I hate being away from you."

There was no heaven that could help her as she spun around to cling to him and kiss him fiercely and he wasted no time wrapping her legs around his hips and carrying her to her bedroom.

Because he was right, wasn't he always? There was a part of her he held and held so tightly there was no way anyone could take it from him. Wrapped up in shadows and kept under cover of darkness for only him to hold and see.

He laid her on her bed, hovering over her, never letting go.

"I love you Tenten," Shikamaru told her as he started to push her top up her ribcage.

"I don't love you," she whispered back, even as she unbuttoned his shirt. A lie, a paper thin, translucent, lie.

He immediately called her bluff as he threw her shirt to the floor.

"You're lying."

"Yes," the weapons user sighed as he placed kisses to her neck. Had she always crumbled so quickly? Or was that another power he seemed to hold over her?

"Say it," the Nara instructed as he pushed up her skirt to bunch around her waist and he nestled himself between her thighs. "Tell me you love me."

Her heart spoke before her mind could clamp her mouth shut.

"I love you Shika."

And for a split second he looked at her, with such an in love happy look; like they were _normal_. Like they had a normal relationship; with a normal starting point; and with a normal future; _any_ future.

And in that one second everything in her life wasn't a complete train wreck. In that moment life was a brilliant shining star that couldn't be taken down by anything.


	10. Chapter 10

"I know you hate your yearly physical as much as everyone else," Sakura grinned and Tenten couldn't even pretend to deny it, she just held up her hands in a 'what can you do?' motion. "So we'll get this over with as soon as possible."

The two friends engaged in casual chit chat, as the pink haired girl ran her green glowing hands first over her head, then her arms and hands, followed by her legs and feet.

"All good so far!" The medical ninja said, ticking off a few boxes on her chart. "Can you lie down for me?"

The bun haired woman did just that, her fingers tapping the bed because they had nothing else to do.

Sakura's green glowing hands were on her again, starting just below her collar bone, and slowly working her way down.

"Lungs and heart look good, stomach and liv-"

Sakura's head suddenly tilted, as both hands moved downwards to the same spot now.

"What's wrong with my liver?" The weapons mistress asked not liking the look on her face at all.

"Tenten," Sakura looked down at her with an amazed look now. "Have you had unprotected sex recently?"

Oh dear sweet Kami.

Tenten felt panic enter her, she nodded slowly. "Yea."

"How many months ago?"

Oh Kami oh Kami oh Kami. When was her night with Shino? Because that was the only date she could give.

"About three or four months ago."

The medical ninja moved her hands again, her eyes narrowing, also nodding. "Yea that's what I'm feeling."

"What the hell does that mean?"

She knew what that meant, but it wasn't real until it was sai-

"Tenten!" Sakura grinned down at her friend. "You're pregnant!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Tenten; what's wrong? You're very; unnerved."

She couldn't stop her jitters as she sat to be opposite the Aburame.

"There's something I have to tell you," she forced herself to smile, even if she didn't know how he would react to the news she was about to give. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Shino repeated, sounding more shocked than she had ever heard him sound, not that she could blame him.

"From our one night a couple of months ago; I only found out toda-"

He kissed her, firmer than any of his previous kisses. When he pulled back, he looked so happy and she felt herself smile back, her nerves relaxing.

"This is wonderful."

Tenten thought she might actually cry in relief. "Really?"

"It is; far; sooner than I would have planned; but I-"

He kissed her again and she would have kissed back, but she couldn't seem to wipe the smile from her face.

"-I could not be happier."

He suddenly looked determined and the quick change made her blink.

"Tenten; this is so sudden but will-"

He slid off the sofa to kneel on the floor and grasp her hand making her eyes go wide in surprise.

"-will you marry me?"

For, just a second, it was Shikamaru kneeling in front of her and that seemed to only solidify what she had to do.

"Yes, Shino of course I will!"


	12. Chapter 12

Ino let out a loud happy yell at the news; making Tenten, and Sakura, who already knew, laugh.

"Congratulations Tenten!" The Yamanaka clapped with a radiant smile. "Oh you and Shino are so good together!"

"You two are g-gonna be the be-best parents ev-ever," Hinata added, actually shedding a tear in happiness, making the weapons user throw an arm around her and pull her into a hug.

"It's a little sudden, but I'm happy," Tenten spoke then, as she leant her head against Hinata's. The weapons user prepared herself to tell them the only truth she could. "I mean, we only did it once, so I'm a little shocked."

"Must be something in the water around here," Temari grinned then. "Same happened with me and Shikamaru. First time, quick marriage. But you'll grow into each other. We make it work."

Tenten had quite a lot of evidence to the contrary; but simply smiled and nodded, before taking a large gulp of her tea.


	13. Chapter 13

"You cannot be _serious_?!" The Nara outright snarled, as he crawled through her window that night, only a few hours after her tea with the girls.

She bit her lip then. Tenten expected him to show up with something to say, but she had never heard him sound so uncontrollably outraged.

"Oh hello Shika, come on in, it's not like I have a door or anything," the weapons mistress found herself muttering sarcastically, as a way to stall the incoming conversation.

He entrapped her between his arms and the table she was currently sitting at.

"Please tell me Ino's full of crap!"

She couldn't even bring herself to lift her head.

"And what did Ino-"

"You're _marrying Shino_?!"

She felt his hands on her shoulder and side, to try to force her to look at him. The weapons user allowed herself to be turned then, and she forced herself to breath at the intense, searching, look he wore.

"Yes, I am."

He actually gripped her arms so tight it made her sit up straighter. "When?"

Tenten closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. "Next month."

She actually heard his teeth grit together.

" _What_?"

"Well, you see, it was all kind of rushed."

She pushed Shikamaru away to stand and take a few steps away from him, to calm her nerves and clear her head, but he followed her.

"Why? Why are you marrying that-"

"I'm pregnant."

"Say-" he pulled her to him then. "Say that again."

She raised her head to see him looking as stunned as he just sounded.

"I'm pregnant Shika."

Oh Kami he looked amazed and downright _delighted_.

"You're pregnant with my-"

"No," she corrected even thought she really couldn't know. "It's _his_ , its _Shino's_."

"You couldn't possibly know that."

Shikamaru Nara was too smart for his own good sometimes; couldn't he pretend to not see through her lie? Just this once?

"It was about the right time."

"About the right-?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in question. "That makes it sound like it was once."

The shadow users eyes darkened, just for a second in suppressed rage; she assumed it was him even thinking of her being with anyone else, even once.

"Well yes that, that's right," the weapons user shrugged, before hugging herself to hide her shaking hands. "He wanted to slow down."

"So it is mine," the delighted look returned to his face. "You're going to have-"

"No," she stressed again, putting distance between them again. "I'm going to have Shino's child. The child is an Aburame. I'm going to be an Aburame."

She cut him off before he even had a chance to speak.

"Come on Shika, be honest with yourself; and me. What we had wasn't love it was-" Tenten shook her head rapidly as she tried to think of a word, a single word, that would sum up what they had.

The secret looks when they were out with their friends. In love caresses disguised as normal touches. Rushed whispers of future rendezvous. Small gifts left in her home to know he was thinking about her. The long nights spent wrapped around each other. Kissing till they couldn't breathe. Sighs of "I love you" echoed back and forth until they beamed at each other in happiness.

But it was all secret, swept under the rug, they had to constantly check over their shoulders to make sure no one found out; living in a dream world whose borders ended at her front door.

"I don't even know what it was."

"Tell me you don't love me," Shikamaru demanded, even as his breath became uneven in worry, he could sense where she had to make this conversation go. "Look me in the eye and say you don't love me."

She met his gaze, she even opened her mouth, but, she just couldn't do it.

"You know I can't do that."

"We could-"

"It's _over_ Shika," she swallowed deeply, forcing herself to say the words even if her heart cried at them. "We can just go back to being friends."

"Friends?" He echoed, looking off to the side then, away from her, and took the slowest, largest inhale she had ever seen. She got the distinct feeling it was to stop him scoffing at the absurdity of her suggestion, or maybe it was to stop him yelling back, or maybe it was to stop him falling apart completely or maybe even all three.

He looked straight at her then, and she could actually see tears at the corners of his eyes, and she forced down the sob that wanted to break out at seeing him so uncharacteristically crushed.

"Maybe you can; but I can't."

He stormed off, out of her home and she just, stood there, staring at the closed door wishing he'd come back and stay away at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh Tenten you look so pretty!" Ino gushed. smoothing out her wedding dress's small trail, making the weapons mistress roll her eyes, even if she was grinning.

"Right, all of you out!" Tenten yelled while chuckling, waving her laughing and smiling girl friends out of the changing room. "Give me a few minutes alone to compose myself."

When Temari, Sakura, Ino and Hinata had all finally left, with instructions to greet the guests; her smile didn't leave her face, but it did turn sad.

"You can come out Shika," the weapons user spoke into the seemingly, apart from her, empty room.

The shadows fell from where he was hiding in a dark corner. The Nara was already dressed for the ceremony, dark green embroidered Yukata; he looked so unbelievably handsome.

"You know you're the only one who can tell when I'm doing that," he casually remarked before walking around her in a slow movement, she could feel his eyes on her skin, like a caress. "You look even more beautiful than usual."

She wished she didn't smile at that.

"We still have a chance," he commented, almost matter-of-factly, as he played with a strand of her half let down hair. "We could run away right now."

That made her laugh lightly. "Oh yes, and we'd get _so far_."

Get so far before reality caught up that was.

The hand in her hair moved to cup her cheek and she hated that she instinctively moved more into the touch.

"One last kiss?" He practically pleaded, with both his voice and his eyes. "Can you grant me that much?"

"Will it ever truly be one last kiss?" She asked knowing full well the answer her very soul cried out for.

When you're drowning you don't just take one breath, you take in all the air you can before it's violently ripped from you.

"You know I don't want it to be."

She kissed him then, and the kiss weighed down her mind as well as speed up her heart. It was slow, and tender, and loving, and all the things that filled her mind with pictures of a fake future where the two of them lived happily ever after. He cupped her neck in both hands as her thumbs gently ran over his cheekbones, and it was so marvellous, and soul filling, and it made her want to cry.

At the knock on the door, he took a step back, looking like it pained him to do it, and the shadows engulfed their master again and he was gone. Maybe Shikamaru wasn't a ninja. Maybe he was some kind of male siren that hid in the shadows instead of the sea; that would explain his unbreakable hold on her.

The door opened then and Gai and Kakashi appeared, her Sensei that was going to walk her down the aisle, already crying.

"You ready?"

No. No she wasn't.

She forced herself to grin joyfully. "Yes!"

"Do you Tenten, take Shino, to be your lawfully, wedded, husband?"

Her eyes actually flicked to the Nara for a second, and she hated that she did that, she hated even more how on edge he looked, like he was fighting the want to jump out of his seat and steal her away.

She forced herself to smile brightly at Shino then, taking his hands in hers.

"I do."


	15. Chapter 15

" _Another_ mission?" Tenten asked, even as she watched him put his mission pack on the bed and start to pack it. "You need a break, you only just came back from the last one," the weapons user threw up her fists with a playful grin. "Do I need to go down and hit Naruto upside the head?"

"Strangely; I have been receiving my mission information from Shikamaru; each time; in his office," Shino revealed, as he packed more healing salve.

Tenten felt her fingers twitch.

"You have?"

He nodded closing the filled bag then. "I am grateful to him."

Her head snapped up. "What? Why?"

Shino leant in and kissed her then, just for a second, before pulling back and gathering his needed belongings.

"Why? The extra money; just before the baby is born; is appreciated. He is simply; looking out for us; in his own way."

The weapons mistress had the feeling he was up to something, but it probably wasn't that; that was just a happy side effect.

Something in her gut told her the Nara would visit her when Shino left and her gut was right.

"Shika," Tenten greeted opening the door wider to let him in, it was strange, to actually have him come through a door rather than a window, she saw the envelope in his hand then. "What's that?"

He set the envelope on her living room table as she sat timidly on the sofa.

"I wanted to tell you your Jonin application has just been put through to the final stages, but mostly I," she watched him lower his head then and let out a breath, his fingers tapped on the glass of the table top. "I just wanted to see you."

The weapons user asked the question plaguing her all day.

"Have you been putting Shino on extra missions on purpose?"

He confirmed her suspicions. "I have."

"And you have been putting him on all those missions to; what? Punish him?"

"Yes," his eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Are you surprised?"

"No," and she wasn't, not really. "I'm surprised you admitted it."

Shikamaru shrugged, his face pulling into an emotion she couldn't quite place.

"He just married the woman I love; can you blame me?"

The weapons mistress felt her breath hitch at his tone, that tone of accepted agony. "Shika..."

He was kissing her then, desperate and longing, and she didn't even hesitate, all her previous great speeches about their last kiss, and just being friends, all amounted to nothing, because she kissed him right back, immediately, without a second thought.

How he could still lift her when she was nearly eight months pregnant she didn't know, but he could, and he carried her to bed.

He undressed her slowly, slower than he had ever done, before simply tossing his own clothes to the floor.

Shino, since that first and only night, hadn't attempted anything more than a peck to her lips, but Shikamaru acted and thought she was irresistible, and desirable, and beautiful no matter what, even at the late stage of pregnancy she was in. He told her as much as he lay behind her and entered her. On their sides, her back to his chest, one arm under her neck, fingers interlaced with hers, while the other hand changed from holding her hip to carefully running over the baby bump of a child that could, in reality, be his.

When they came together he turned her head to swallow down her moans in a kiss like he needed them to live.

"Have dinner with me," he requested, but not really requesting, when they had both come down from their high, as he ran his hand over her swollen belly looking so in love it made her heart feel full.

"Shika-" she started to put up a fight even as she leaned her neck into his lips for more kisses.

"What a drag Tenten," he placed a kiss right behind her ear. "It'll be a date to us, but it will just look like I'm looking after my pregnant friend when her husband is away. That's a normal thing to do isn't it?" His fingers interlinked with hers over the baby bump. "Let me take you out. Please?"

Watching their fingers come together made her smile and her pitiful resistance evaporate.

"Okay."

She heard him hum in delight against her throat, before smiling.

That was, in fact, a totally normal thing to do.

Him kissing her like he was the husband, like he did just then, wasn't.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh he's so cu-cute," Hinata gushed, as Tenten held her week old baby, at the party to welcome in the newest member to the extended shinobi family, all the other children already fighting over who would get to train him in the future when he was old enough. "Can I ho-hold him?"

The weapons user was about to reply to the purple haired girl, when another voice spoke up.

"Tenten," she didn't even need to turn her head to know that voice, it was ingrained in her very being.

The Nara was suddenly at her side, as silent in his movements as always, smiling at her and then her, maybe _their_ , child. He ran a thumb over the baby's cheek then; and the baby leaned into touch; like her baby knew his father. The thought made her heart restrict from far too many emotions.

"I know it's a drag, but can I see you outside for a moment?"

She honestly wanted to say no, because she didn't know what was going through his mind right then, but didn't have an reason to say as such. "Yea of course. Perfect timing huh Hinata? Take Shimi for a second."

She placed her son in the Hyuga's arms and placed a kiss to Shino's cheek before following the Nara out the door.

Shikamaru was staring out at the Aburame gardens when she found him, a little off to the side of the main door, staring into the abyss like he was deep in thought. She came to stand beside him and she instantly felt his fingers wrap around her hand lightly.

"What did-?"

He cut off her question when he turned to look at her with those dark, searching, eyes; he seemed to always gain around her, and only her.

"Shimi looks like me."

She actually smiled at that in a dubious way. "He has brown hair and brown eyes."

"Exactly."

Tenten didn't remove her hand from his grip and her disbelieving smile only grew. "Shino has brown hair and brown eyes. _I_ have brown hair and brown eyes."

"I can tell."

"Maybe you're seeing what you want to see," she stated as her hand moved to have their fingers interlace.

"Maybe I'm seeing the truth."

He turned to be right in front of her then, fingers changing position, but only to interlink again a second later.

"I wanted to tell you your Jonin promotion starts as soon as you get back to active duty," he brushed his lips over hers making her shiver, oh Kami she missed his lips, a month was too long. "So we will be spending a lot more time together, in the office, on missions," the shadow user pulled back then, to give her a dark look, that made her insides curl in excitement. "What do you think about that?"

Her free arm wrapped around his shoulders to bring his forehead to rest against hers.

"I look forward to it."

Shikamaru's free arm wound around her back, for his fingers to find themselves in her hair; and she saw him smile; his smiles were so handsome that they always managed to make her heart skip a beat.

"I missed you."

She let her lips just skim over his, and his smile widened, making her lips twitch upwards. "I missed you to."

And Kami forgive her because she did.

He kissed her deeply then and she kissed back easily.

When he pulled back he spoke against her lips, he didn't seem to want to put anymore distance between them that there had to be. "I love you Tenten."

"I love you too Shika."

And Kami forgive her again because she did. Wholly, and truly, did she love him.

When they re-entered the hall several minutes later, after another few heart swelling kisses, they separated and after throwing a wave at Shino and Hinata, who was still holding Shimi, she headed to the refreshments table to get a drink.

"What were you talking to Shikamaru about?" Sakura asked her as Tenten started to pour a drink for herself. She took a sip before answering.

"Oh my Jonin promotion kicks in as soon as I go back on active duty," she beamed. "We were just chatting about it."

"That's so great! Congratulations!" Sakura beamed at her, she then let out a laugh. "Modern women can have it all can't we? Family, friends, career," the Uchiha smiled pulling her daughters hand away from the table, when Sarada tried to grab onto one of the open glass bottles.

Tenten felt eyes on her then and turned to find Shikamaru, standing in his own small group, staring at her; she quickly looked around before shooting him a secret smile.

He gave her a pleased smirk in return before winking at her.

Yes, she had everything; and even a little more it seemed.


End file.
